


183

by elmyra



Series: Mass Effect Drabbles [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Liara doesn't count, Liara is the fucking Shadow Broker ok, Paragon Commander Shepard, Shepard also does not bang her crew, Shepard does want to climb James like a tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmyra/pseuds/elmyra
Summary: Shepard channels her UST into pull-ups





	183

"Ow!" Shepard cries out. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW! Can you, like, just not move please?"

Liara pushes herself out of bed and looks down at Shepard.

"You know," she says, "you don't have to engage in ridiculous displays of strength to deal with your UST. 182 pull-ups?!"

"183," Shepard interrupts.

"You _could_ just - what's that word you keep using? Bang him!"

"Liara!" Shepard splutters. "I'm his commanding officer!"

Liara raises an eyebrow. "As long as that's the only reason, and you're not being all monogamous and self-sacrificing for me. Guess I'm making breakfast then. Can you even sit up?"


End file.
